As technology advances, education methods change as well. Of particular interest is teaching the science, technology, engineering, and mathematics, often collectively referred to as “STEM.” Children have been encouraged to learn these disciplines are through activities and toys outside of the classroom. There is also a need to teach children to be environmentally and socially conscious. Accordingly, certain efforts have been launched to give children, and impoverished countries, devices powered from clean energy, e.g., solar cells. Such devices not only provide a valuable service, but also serve as a tool for generating interest in environmentally or socially conscious behavior.